


The Sirens of Agrabah

by EternalSands



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Aladdin's Lamp, Belly Dancing, Djinni & Genies, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feast, Girls have deeper personality, Master/Slave, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSands/pseuds/EternalSands
Summary: After a weird dream comes to his mind, Aladdin discovers the opportunity of a lifetime by coming in contact with a weird lamp. What adventure will he have with the inhabitants of the mysterious artifact?





	1. Chapter 1

The desert sun rose on the expansive kingdom of Agrabah. The merchants returned to their stalls to prepare their wares for the day's earnings, the bakers heated up their ovens and all the other citizens were beginning to stir as the city came back to life.

However, somewhere above the main street, in a desolate hideaway from all the other houses and buildings, a young man named Aladdin was still deep in slumber. He could swear he could see, no, _feel_ the presence of someone else close to him. Turning around, he could see the silhouette of a person walking around him, a cloud of red and brown almost dancing in its steps. He attempted to reach out to the apparition, only for his hand to phase through the being's body. He snapped his hand back in fear of the supposed ghost right next to him, even taking a step back to get some distance between him and it just in case.

The apparition's form had instantly morphed to appear humanoid, and in a moment it had expanded and created two other clones of itself, quickly surrounding the perplexed Aladdin and swallowing him in a cloud of dark brown dust.

“ _Give in to the brass_ ,” a voice whispered into Aladdin’s ear. “ _Give in to the brass_ …”

The voice repeated the same phrase until Aladdin finally snapped out of his dream. He immediately sat up on the rough blanket covering the dusty floor of his makeshift house, realizing he was back in reality. Holding a hand to his head in order to steady himself, he was trying to make sense of the vision he was giving. Who was the spirit who visited his dream? Why did it multiply into three of itself?

And what was with that weird warning about brass?

Deciding that it was only just a weird dream, Aladdin shook it off and finally rose up to start the day. It took a lot of effort just to keep surviving off the scraps of the citizens of Agrabah, a lesson that him and Abu, his best friend of a monkey, could never afford to forget. Not finding Abu around the area, he finally rose from his ‘bed’ and finally got a move on, expecting to catch up to his partner and finding a good claim of food to survive the day.

Jumping from one rooftop to the other above the main streets of the city, Aladdin searched for both Abu and the day’s target for grub. Hoping to get the rare first pick of delicious fruits that were to be sold in the morning, Aladdin headed off to the part of the marketplace closest to what was locally known as the Pleasure Quarter, the only area of the city dedicated to fulfilling the carnal desires of whomever entered during the night hours; whether it was a personal night alone with a dancing girl or a series of thrill-fueled gambling sessions with old men who were more clever than their withered looks made them appear to be, there was always some enticing luxury available to lure people in.

As Aladdin found a way to land safely from the rooftops to the ground, he could see a couple of stragglers from the previous night’s activities at the Pleasure Quarter – a middle-aged man holding his head in what seemed like an effort to quell a hangover; an elderly woman carrying a small, full purse of coins, looking at her winnings with a proud smile; and a young, svelte woman dressed in nothing but a brown, loose cloth, looking about on the ground and swiftly picking up what seemed like a few unmentionables before rushing back into the lodging area of the Quarter. Aladdin chuckled inwardly, making a personal note to find a way to get more money as legal as possible to enjoy a night there again.

Just as he was about to turn and head back into the market, a whisper suddenly attacked his ears, forcing him to stay in place.

“ _Search for the brass…search for the brass…_ ”

‘ _That voice…’_ Aladdin’s eyes darted around his surroundings, bewildered by the soft speech. There was no way; it must have been a coincidence…right?

“ _Search for the brass…master Aladdin…_ ”

‘Master _Aladdin?’_ He swiftly spun around his position, eyeing at every nook and cranny nearby to locate the voice. “Who or what are you?” he shouted to the empty air.

“ _Search for the brass, Aladdin…and all will be understood._ ”

He searched the nearby street and clay houses, his heightened interest prompting him to keep searching for the voice from his dreams. Convinced more than ever there was more to his dream than it seemed, he searched frantically to hear it again, combing through the remains of the Quarter. He heard the whisper again, this time seemingly coming from an alley in the area. He crept carefully into the darkness, trying to keep his wits about him.

His heart shook as he felt a hard object come in contact with his foot, alerting his body to take a giant leap back for safety. He fell on the floor and crawled, taking caution to approach the object slowly this time. His hand grabbed the metal object, and after feeling it around for a few seconds, he finally determined that it was a small brass lamp. His fingers brushed upon a few spots of rust that probably grew as the years gone by, and he could only continue to stare at the mysterious object in his hand, despite squinting due to simply sitting in the dark.

Less startling this time, the whisper returned. “ _Hello, Aladdin. Congratulations are in order, for you have finally found us._ ”

‘ _Us?_ ’ Aladdin thought, his curiosity piqued at the voice, which was decidedly female. “Who are you?” he inquired with a suspicious tone in his voice.

“ _We are merely your humble servants, dear Aladdin. We are lowly spirits, merely trapped inside this lamp for years,_ ” the voice replied with melancholy. “ _However, we are also blessed with fantastic powers for our troubles. With them, we were able to search this city for worthy individuals of our choosing. And after finding you, we have decided to watch over you for quite a while now. We know you have had a tough life on the streets. But…we can fix that for you._ ”

“Fix it? How do you plan on doing that? By making me a rich prince?” Aladdin challenged the voice, his heart full of disbelief at the voice’s words. “Whomever you are, I doubt you’re really this generous.”

“ _Relax, master. All you have to do is enter the lamp. From there, we’ll take care of everything. From there, all’s that left for_ you _to do…is trust us._ ”

Aladdin couldn’t remember the last time he felt this apprehensive about a stranger offering generosity to him. He would ironically be rich if he could count the times others have looked down on _him_ for attempting to be nice or giving despite his appearance.

“Well, I am curious to see how true this all is. So how about we try this out?” Aladdin tested the voice. “I’ll take you up on your offer and ask you for a meal. I’m feeling hungry more than anything right now.”

“ _Then join us inside the lamp, if you please. We have an endless supply of food for you to enjoy; you can enjoy a massive feast, fit for a hundred kings and sultans put together._ ”

“Not so fast,” he replied with a smug look. “I typically eat with my partner, Abu. I’ve never missed a single meal with him. If you’re offering your generosity like this, then surely he can come with as well?”

A brief silence, then an elated response. “ _But of course, Master Aladdin. Whatever pleases you greatly, we shall accept. We only wish to make sure you’re completely satisfied._ ”

Finally deciding to bite the bait, he set down the lamp back in the shade. “I’ll be right back,” he announced, dashing out of the Quarter, all the while wondering why all of this was happening in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

After finding Abu in the middle of a heist gone wrong and saving him from two livid merchants covered in melon and mango pulp and juice, Aladdin managed to drag his best monkey friend back into the alley in the Quarter, right where he placed the strange lamp.

“I know this sounds super weird, and trust me, I know it does,” Aladdin explained to Abu. “But I’m telling you, this is the voice I heard from my dream. Whatever this all is, it must be fate, destiny or something in-between.”

Abu rolled his eyes at the excited banter that Aladdin was spewing. If only he didn’t get greedy for once and try to hit up two stalls at the same time, perhaps he would be enjoying a satisfying breakfast and not being dragged to some weird hunt with his human partner.

Aladdin kneeled down to the lamp and picked it up for Abu to see clearly. “I’ve returned…with my associate.”

“ _Welcome back, master._ ” The voice replied with a sultry tone, frightening Abu and making him scurry onto Aladdin’s back. “ _All is prepared for your stay. You need only say when you wish to enter._ ”

Aladdin shot a glance at Abu for approval. Abu could only shrug as a reply. Taking the gamble, he answered, “Show me how to enter the lamp.”

A stream of red smoke immediately shot out from the lamp’s spout. The formless gas condensed together into a transparent hand, which reached out for Aladdin. “ _Take my hand to enter_.”

Feeling Abu’s tight grip on his back, Aladdin reached and held the wispy hand. The smoke then rapidly travelled up across Aladdin’s arm and enveloped his limb. The rest of his and Abu’s bodies quickly followed suit, and the two felt an immense downward pull into the lamp.

What followed was, in Aladdin’s terms, a sensation of his entire body being stretched out in one direction into a single point of space, while the world around him shifted from a dark, sand-covered alley to a dark point in space. His body wobbled around as the transfer between spaces took place, and he finally slammed hard onto a solid surface as the movement was done.

He groaned loudly at the pain after impact and slowly stood up despite the burning sensation throbbing around his figure, his eyes being guided by a feint light glowing in the current darkness. He looked around for Abu and could see that his monkey friend had also experience a similar discomfort as he did. He slowly picked up Abu and rested him in his arms while trudging into the weak light that stood before him.

As the light grew stronger, its shape changed from a distorted blob into a proper doorway with beads hanging by its arch. Pushing aside the decorations, the light had revealed its source: a large open room with an elegant Persian rug laid out on the floor, oversized pillows with tassels lining the edges and an ornate throne resting directly in front of Aladdin. A group of brass lanterns hung high from the ceiling, creating an inviting glow around similarly hung cloths of silk across the top of the room.

Aladdin and Abu could only start in immense awe at the lovely, intricate design of the room surrounding them. As if urged by an unconscious trigger, Aladdin immediately began to remember old stories and legends that his mother had shared with him right before bedtime, with some tales taking place inside massive, decorated palaces with trinkets of gold and mosaics perfectly laid out across the walls. His mother’s descriptions seemed to have always been about places similar to where he was at the moment, with towering pillars made of marble and rare metals used to bring about a royal status to the lamp’s interior.

As stunning as the room was, the voice returned suddenly, inciting Aladdin to jump from surprise. “Welcome to our domain, master.”

Aladdin turned to another open doorway behind him, the entrance’s top half covered by a transparent orange veil. Hesitant, he slowly approached the entrance and was greeted with a lovely surprise.

Sitting atop of another group of comfortable, red pillows with golden tassels was a trio of servant girls, sculpted with curves and soft features and as beautiful as Aladdin could imagine. Their clothes were fitting of dancers he would see in passing parades or even in the Quarter, with a red silk bra covering their bosoms and skirts of differing sizes with long, flowing cloth covering their perfect legs. Golden jewelry decorated their arms and necks, and their nightly-colored hair were all put up with a shining hair cuff, completely their exotic wardrobe.

Aladdin could only stare at the three angel-like beauties before him while Abu could only see three women who were just sitting around on a group of pillows. He could never understand his human partner and what he saw in the women that inhabited the marketplace in their city.

One of the servant girls rose up from her position and slowly approached Aladdin, her hips slowly moving from side to side as if she were dancing while walking. Her skirt swayed with her steps, adding a fluidity to her overall grace. Her eyes shone like a rare desert jewel, full of light and sparkle. Aladdin’s throat was getting dry just by staring at her.

The servant immediately stopped in her stride and immediately kneeled in front of him, following the motion with a full bow towards Aladdin. The two other girls had seen their fellow slave and mimicked her movements.

“Welcome to our humble adobe, oh Master,” the girl in front had finally revealed her voice.

Aladdin recognized it immediately: it was the very voice that he heard in his dream and in the Quarter. ‘ _So she’s the one who was calling to me, then_?’

Not wanting to create any awkward silence, he cleared his throat and finally addressed the girls. “Thank you for this gracious invitation,” he responded with a deeper, masculine voice than he normally used as he gave a slight bow in return. Abu gave Aladdin a weird look.

The servant girl raised herself to sit on her knees, her hands in a folding position. “Would our master like his meal right now?”

Abu instantly screeched with excitement, rubbing his small stomach as his answer. Aladdin let out a small chuckle. “Yes, that would be most pleasing right now.”

Standing up completely, the servant girl quickly spun around to face her two partners. “Okay girls, just like we practiced.”

The two still on the pile of pillows rose together and approached their equal, who had raised her arms in the air. She slowly spun her hands above her, slowly gathering a bright light on top of her head. The other two girls had copied her moves and were beginning to gather light as well. As Aladdin and Abu stood mesmerized at the act, the leader of the servant girls had called out, “Oh, great one! Lend us your magic; we wish to serve a feast in the name of our master. Grant us the power to do so!”

The room had instantly shifted; the doorway from which Aladdin had entered suddenly disappeared, leaving him in the same dark, confused state as he was when he entered the lamp. The walls of the room were suddenly lit up with colors as the servant girls continued with their ritual. Quickly following was a sudden appearance of a large table with dishes piled high with several kinds of dishes, from roasted meats to assortments of greens and fruits with all of the scents slowly joining together to entire the appetite of the street urchin and his friend. More tables like the first suddenly appeared in the current place that was seemingly to stretch out more as time passed.

As the magic wore down, the lights above the servants disappeared, and the walls stopped shining in bright colors to reveal a change in location; the room with a pile of pillows for the girls suddenly changed to a larger room, one that was definitely suitable for a palace. There was a warm glow about the place, something that Aladdin was feeling nostalgia for at the moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at peace.

The room finished rematerializing, and all the wonderful scents of the food came rushing to his and Abu’s head. Without waiting a second longer, Abu flew from Aladdin’s shoulder and dove into a pile of fruits, wasting no time to stuff his face with grapes and bananas.

“Don’t worry, Abu. There’s more food than you’ll be able to finish in one day,” Aladdin laughed as he sat down near another table and took a fresh, hot loaf of bread. He took a large bite and enjoyed the sweetness of the dough. He turned to his right and saw a roast lamb laid out, and he immediately ripped off a leg and chewed into the savory meat.

“Would you like some refreshing drink with that master?” inquired the servant girl who had approached Aladdin first. She appeared at his side with a pristine glass jug filled with a purple liquid.

Aladdin swallowed another bite of tender lamb before replying “Yes, thank you,” and grabbing a bronze goblet to the side of his plate for the girl to pour the drink into. He then held the filled cup to his lips and tasted the fragrant yet slightly bitter taste of what was definitely wine. His eyes slightly widened at the rich taste of the alcohol.

“Wow, this is delicious!” Aladdin exclaimed before taking a few more gulps of the drink. His taste buds were genuinely surprised at the quality of the wine; nothing from the local market tasted as sweet as what he just ingested. “Where was this wine made?”

The girl had grinned mischievously and winked. “That’s a secret, my master.”

Aladdin instantly felt a little put-off by her response, but he decided to ignore it for the time being as his stomach was demanding for attention. “So what is your name anyway?” He asked before taking more bites of bread and lamb.

The girl was silent for a moment, then replied. “It’s Amina, my dear master.”

“…Did you forget your own name?” Aladdin lowly chuckled.

“Forgive me, my master,” Amina lowered her head with a saddened expression. “It’s probably been eons since the last time anyone has asked me what my name was.”

Aladdin lowered the last remaining bite of bread from his mouth. “That’s right. You three were trapped here for years, right?”

Amina slowly shook her head yes.

Aladdin looked at the remaining bread in his hand and guided it to Amina’s lips. A little hesitant at first, she opened her mouth and accepted Aladdin’s offer. Looking a little confused, Aladdin answered, “Well, I’m here now. Hopefully I’ll be more than enough for company.” He smiled sweetly at her, inciting Amina to blush a little.

He turned to the other two servant girls, whom were taking turns feeding Abu more delicious fruits. “And what are their names?”

Amina poured Aladdin another cup of wine before answering. “The one on the left,” she pointed to the girl with short, wavy hair, “is Rasha. And the other one,” she pointed to the third girl with an added veil to her bra, a pair of cute moles under her left eye and long, curly hair, “is Fatima. We three have been together for as long as I can remember.”

 “Interesting,” was all Aladdin could reply before finishing off his serving of lamb and moving on to serve himself a handful of stuffed grape leaves with meat, rice and herbs. “So how do three lovely girls such as yourselves end up in this magical place?”

“That’s another secret, I’m sorry to tell you, Master.” Amina’s eyes had turned away from Aladdin’s gaze.

“Won’t answer me, huh?” Aladdin filled his mouth with another leaf. “Well, that’s fine. I probably shouldn’t ask for more than a delicious meal, like you promised.” He could barely see the look of worry on Amina’s face from his peripheral vision, while he washed down the wonderful rice and spices in his mouth with another refreshing gulp of wine.


End file.
